Lost Girl:Part 2
by WriterGeek24
Summary: It's been seven years since Gingka had died, since Madoka dared to use her powers. Now someone new has been hired to be her apprentice. His name is Kyori Yomoha, but Madoka has him under suspicion. What will she do, when her life, family and friends are danger? ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, you read this title correctly my dear readers, this is PART TWO! *Throws a whole bunch of confettii* I'm so happy! Of course, part two isn't just made from my ideas. You also have MysteryGirl2.0 to thank! MY SISTER!

Mystery:Yeah! This is gonna be a brain twister! So much HEART WRENCHING! TEAR JERKING! PSHYCOTIC! events! Oh! And no, she does not own Metal Fight BeyBlade!

WE24:OK then... Now, shall we get to the story? YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Suspicions<p>

"Kyara! Time for school!" I yell up the steps while fixing my jacket. After a couple minutes, the little brown haired beauty ran down the steps in her new dress, smiling. Hi, my name is Madoka Amano, and my little one is Kyara, she's now six. When I was eighteen, I decided to adopt Kyara. At the time she was only three. So now I,m twenty one. It's been seven years since I've seen, well you probably know who I'm talking about.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come on or I'll be late! Danny is waiting!" She said, tugging on my jacket.

"Alright little one." I grabbed her hand, and we walked to the car as I grabbed my purse on the way out. Soon enough I had dropped her off at school, and was entering my office, only to find a maroon haired person sitting on my desk.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing on my desk?" I ask, stomping over to him. He looks up at me, and all I see are chocolate Brown eyes. I stop a couple feet from my desk, an image of him flashing through my mind.

_'They look just like-'_

"Gingka?" I asked, whispering.

"Who?" Came the rather gruff voice.

"Nobody. But the question is, who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" I ask, pulling my yes away from his. He jumped down of the desk, and stared at me.

"My name is Kyori Yomoha, and I am your new apprentice. Nice to meet you, um?" He said, giving me his hand.

"Oh! My name is Madoka, Madoka Amano." I answered giving his hand a firm shake.

He gave a smile, and then said. "Sorry for sittng on your desk." I smiled and nodded, as Ryo came in, my boss. He's the one who had given me the job.

"So, I see you've met our new apprentice, how has he been so far?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders from behind and glaring at the newcomer. I sighed and shook him off, and then turned to face him.

"He's been just fine, I can tell that he has the paitence, and the determination to work here. Now if you excuse , get out of my office, while I ask him a few questions." I answered pushing him out the door, and slamming it behind me. "Now, I have a few questions to ask of you . Where are you from?"

"Osaka, Japan."

"Really, from being born there, I would've exppected you'd want to become a singer or something."

"They said I didn't have enough spunk for today's music, and that I needed to be somewhere close to sixteen, you know, to catch the public's eye and stuff. So I chose this, the only other thing I can seem to do besides cooking."

"Oh, okay, so blood type?"

"Um, I think it's 0+."

"Okay, which means your rather, excitable, lovely."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got that in control."

"Good, well, that's all I need. You're desk is outisde my office. In the waiting area."

"I thought I was an apprentice!"

"You will be, but that is where you'll start, now go."

"Yes, miss." He answered drooping, and then exiting the door. I shrug, and head to my desk, and type in his information.

'Kyori Yomoha;Osaka,Japan;0+'

Everything about this man came up, everything legal, all papers, and his lisence. No evictions, charges. Not even gotten into trouble.

"Well, he's not a fake, and he's a good man. But, there is something about him that puts me on an edge."

I close my eyes, and search his aura through the wall, his memories were blocked, his emotions. And his aura was a soft blue.

"And he's not Gingka." Suspicions on this man had not dropped, but he didn't have anything that show he was Gingka, except for those eyes. The eyes, are what piqued me curiosity. Uuntil now, I had not used my powrrs since, um, well... And Gingka could't be dead. Not since that day at the cemetery.

* * *

><p>"By, Gingka." I whispered.<p>

"By daddy!" Kyara said cheerfully waving to the tombstone. I walked back to the car, and buckled my daughter back in, and before getting in the car, I heard the voice.

"Bye Madoka, I love you."

I dropped to my knees at the sound of his voice, I cried for a bit before answering in between sobs;

"I... Love you too... Gingka!"

* * *

><p>I wiped my eyes remembering the memory. That day, we almost were in a crash, due to my uncontorable crying on the way home. Ryo took my daughter away for a couple months and I was ent to see a pshycyatrist. I told the story to her every single day, but she never believed me. No one did. For a while I felt alone. That was two years a go. No one believes the story, and even though I have Kyara, and all of my friends, I'm still alone.<p>

"I'll find you Gingka, even if it kills me." I said slamming my fist on my desk. I still be lived he was alive, and it was my duty to find him. After all. I still love him, nothing will change that.

End Chapter 1

* * *

><p>How are you liking chapter one so far? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I thank you all those lovely reviewers who commented on chapter one! It seems that it was a good choice!ID Disclaimer: I do not, nor EVER will own Beyblade: Metal Fury!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:My Promise<p>

After my lovely day at work I drove home, and find that my babysitter has once again controlled the chaos my litle one will create.

"Hey Hikaru, how'd it go today with Kyara?" I ask, as Hikaru comes down from putting Kyara in her room for a nap.

"No easier than it was today," She answered as I put a pot of coffee on. "How was your day at work?"

"Well, let's see I got a new apprentice today. His name is Kyori Yomoha..." I answered as I leaned up against the counter.

"Hm. What's he like? CUTE?"

"I don't think so, but..."

"Then what? I know you conduct those secret searches whenever some new guy is hired. Is he fake, is he a bad man?" She said, slamming her hand down on the counter.

"No, he's not. But when I first came into my office, he was sitting on my desk. Like that one time I entered my room only to find Gingka sitting on my desk. And when I yelled at him, he looked up at me. And his eyes. They looked just like..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I let my knees drop to the floor and I started to sob uncontrollably.

"They looked just Like Gingka's eyes, didn't they?" She asked, sitting down next to me, while rubbing my back. I nodded, afraid to answer, in fear of waking up Kyara.

"I'm sorry Madoka. I know he's gone, and you say he is, but you don't believe it. Ever since that day, you've changed, and not for the better. You're gonna end up hurting ourself, and no one wants to see that happem, especilly the Hagane Family."

"I know, I know! But I know he's alive, I heard it! He still is! None of you will believe me! Why, why won't you belive me?" I said, sobbing harder

"Because it's impossible Madoka! People can't come back from the dead!"

"He wasn't dead to begin with!"

"Yes he was, remember you were there when it happened!"

"No, he's not GONE!" I yelled, pushing her away.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Suddenly came a small voice, I look up to find Kyara, giving me a sad look, like she was about to cry.

"Mommy is just sad, that's all."

"Why?" She asked walking over to me. I start to cry again.

"Mommy... mommy... misses someone!" I answered, taking her into a light embrace.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay honey, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"No it's not!" She yelled. I froze, my own daughter had yelled at me. "Don't say it's your fault, you know it's not. I can see that you're sad allthe time especially when you look at the picture of him. I don't want you to be sad anymore mommy! Please mommy!" I smiled lightly at her. She had done it again, she made me happy. And this time, I was going to promise her, and I was going to KEEP that promise.

"Alright Kyara. I will try to be happier, I know you didn't know him, but you're so much like him, which already makes me happy. But, maybe, maybe that's all I need. I need to except the fact that... Gingka... is gone." I answered, swollowing my pride. "He's gone, and there's nothing, nothing I can do about it." Kyara smiled at me, and then gave me a hug.

"Thank you mommy."

"No, thank you Kyara. Now... how'bout we get you on up into that little bed of yours! It's almost nine!" I laughed, picking her up, and carrying her up the steps. She lauged too. After a couple minutes of laughing and hugging and a kiss goodnight. I promised her one more time that I would be happier.

"Goodnight Mommy." She said, as I slowly closed the door.

"Goodnight Kyara." I whispered, as I closed the door shut. I walked down the steps quietly, careful, not to make a sound. I entered the kitchen tofind a confused and surprised Hikaru staring at me from the breakfast bar.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah, I have to, I know I do. He would've rather wanted this. He doesn't want me to track down a dead person. I understand that now. And I have a special someone who I have to keep a promise to."

"Oh, thank you so much Madoka! I'm really happy you moved on!" She said giving me a hug. "Now, let me hear more about this Kyori, I feel as though you should go n a date with him." Hikaru then said, pulling back to give me a sly smile.

"H-Hikaru! Don't say things like that! I just met him, and I hardly even know him!" I stammered, my face turning red.

"Okay then, but you know Ryo is going to be having that party in two months, to celebrate Gingka's birthday. You should ask him if he'd like to go."

"Hikaru, that's not appropriate to ask him to that! I ask a guy to a party that is celebrating my dead boyfriends birthday. That tells him I'm still hanging on, and that I'll NEVER let go! It's down right rude!

"Weel, then don't imply that it's a date. Ryo obviously doesn't like him, and if he goes, Ryo will most likely gain some respect for him. And you and Kyori could learn some things about each other, and If it goes well, maybe you could try to be something more." she answered, nudging me.

"That doesn't seem to be a bad idea... Thank you Hikaru! I will ask him about it on monday, but right now, we should be watching a marathon pf General Hosptial!" I exclaimed, running into the living room, with her following close behind.

"Yeah! The Nathan Show!" We both laughed, and started our marathon.

* * *

><p>Mysterious POV:<p>

"Why do I do this?" I asked myself walking home. "First I get a job and anger the person, and then that happens. I hate this, this is your fault!" I said, pointing to the person next to me.

"Well, it s not my idea. This was kind of your idea."

"Shut up Kyoya! But when will I be able to?" I asked, slouching

"When it is time." He answered, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Since when were -Monk?"

"Since I became a future father dumbass!" He yelled, punching me this time.

"Oh, yeah, how is she doing?"

"Vixen is fine, they should be coming anytime now."

"THEY?" I asked, my eyes becoming wide.

"Yep, twins."

"Good job! I hope they come as healthy ones! I know she would want that..." I answered, getting quiet.

"Hey, man. I know you're happy for Vixen, but it hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. But hey, they don't know I'm here, so I can't feel so bad. I just have to win her back!"

"That's the spirit you big moron! Anyway, night, she has to be waiting for me."

"Night Kyoya." I said as he slapped my arm and ran off. "I hope mine is waiting fro me, on the inside."

End Chapter 2

* * *

><p>CHAPPY TWO Is FINISHED! Do you know who the man in the Kyoya s talking to? If you have an idea, please REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

WEEEEE! I have new chappy for you people! NOOOOO! MAXIE AND NATHAN! Stupid Levi... *mumbles something else

Anyways... Disclaimer:I do not own any potatoes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Apologies and Common Things<p>

After forever, Hikaru finally went home this morning. I laughed as she once again had forgotten the step and fell flat on her face. Which was everyday now.

*RING, RING*

I heard my phone and whined, why do they need me today. I walk into the kitchen and pick up my phone, not to find Ryo's number, but Kyoya's. Then I realize why he called.

"The next time you get a call from me it will be when s_he's in labor."_

"Oh crap!" I say as I answer the phone and speak before he get's a chance to. "We're on our way, lion boy!"

"Kyara, honey, it's time to get up. Your cousins are coming!" I yell, picking her up out of her bed, and putting clean clothes on her. I quickly put those on her, and run to my room. I put my hair up in a ponytail, due to it getting longer. I switch out of my clothes from yesterday and pull on some jeans and an orange t-shirt. I pull on my gym shoes. As I run out of my room, I pick up Kyara, and my purse, I then run down the steps, and out to the car, I buckle Kyara in, and then run to lock the house as fast as I can, then I come back down, hop in, turn it on, and drive as fast as I can without speeding to the hospital.

I park in one of the handicapped spots, due to me now apparently having breathing issues, due to that plane accident, it had seemed the power didn't do all of it's healing powers. I picked up Kyara and ran inside, and up to the front desk wheezing my wind pipe out.

"Are you okay miss?" The women at the front desk asks.

"I... am... fine... I need to know... Tategami's room number." I answered, slowly gaining my breath back.

"Oh! It's room 116 down that hall, fourth door to the left." She answered pointing to the right hall.I nod, signaling my thanks, and run down that hall, finding Kyoya on a bench outside the door. He was on the phone.

"Thanks, I know she'll be okay, I mean com'on she's Vixen, I've been married to her for six years and I'm still scared of her!" He looked up, most likely hearing my wheezing, with a surprised look on his face. "I um, gotta go, you-know-who has arrived, bye man." He said to the mysterious voice on the phone, and hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked sitting Kyara down on the bench with her purple blankie, seeing as she was still tired.

"Benkei." He anwered, smiling.

"Since when have you ever been okay with talking to Benkei?" I asked, giving him the stink eye.

"Since I ,arried Vixen, he's back off quite a bit. It's almost scary!" He answered again, standing up. I stared at him for a but before believing his story. It is true, Benkei, doesn't talk about Kyoya obsessivly anymore.

"Whatever." I say as I sit down, releasing the the breath I didn't know I was holding. He must've heard it, because he then looked up at me funny.

"Is everything all right?" Kyoya asks, giving me a concerned look. I nodded my head, and then he gave me a cocked eyebrow. Obviously not believing it..after a couple minutes of me, staring at the floor, and him giving me that eyebrow, I gave up.

"No! Everything is not alright!" I yelled, punching the seat.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just since I got Kyori as my new secretary-apprentice person, which was only yesterday. I've been feeling a bit off. Like he knows something about me and he just won't say."

"Oh."

"I tried to use them, but everything was blocked, I couldn't see into his memories, I couldn't see what he was feeling. It's like he had put up a wall."

"You mean you used them? But you haven't since..." He said, getting quiet.

"I know I haven't, but when I first met him, he was sitting on my desk, like the way Gingka would when I entered my room after being somewhere, just to annoy the living hell out of me. And then Kyori looked up, after I kinda yelled at him. He looked up at me, and I saw the same eyes, I saw before. Just on a different man."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. Let's forget about me, how's your wife doing this morning?"

"I don't know, she said for them to not let me in. She doesn't want me 'horrified' she says."

"Well, it is pretty scary. When my adoptive mom was going through the same thing, it was horrible, absoulutley horrifying." I say, shivering at the memory, but not at the birth, at my baby brother.

"Why was it so scary?"

"He was still-born." I said, quickly, hoping he'd not heard it. But him being him, he heard it.

"What?" He asked jumping up. "What if that happened to my children?"

"They wont!" I said, standing up.

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it, duh! My powers!" I answered, crossing my arms.

"Oh, hehe. I guess your right..." Kyoya sat down, with a sheepish smile across his face.

Afters hours, and hours, of sitting, standing, leaving to get lunch, or breakfast, we were asked to enter the room. Kyoya ran in there like it depended on his life. I picked up a sleeping Kyara, and walked in slowly, to the happiest thing ever. There in Vixen's arms were two little babies, apparently one being a girl, and one being a boy, to due the color of their wraps they put the baby in. The boy had green hair with black ends, and the girl had red, with green ends, like christmas! Kyoya, was laughing, and smiling, while she was crying with a big smile in her face.

It made think of Gingka, he'd would've reacted the same way. I smiled at the sight, and sat down in a chair closest to the door. Holding my sleeping child. She knew she was adopted, I told her I would keep my promises, and never keep secrets, and I did as said. The only thing I kept from her was my powers, in fear of hurting her. I smiled at the thought of Gingka. It made me happy again. After for a while of meeting the newborns, which were named James, and, Patricia-Ann, I had to say goodbye, and go to Kyara's apoitment.

Kyara's appointment was to the orthodonist, to get her teeth cleaned. After that, we drove around for about a half hour before going to lunch. She had her normal spaghetti, and I had my salad. As I was taking Kyara to the bathroom for a millionth time, I didn't see where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so, sorry, I was taking my..." I looked up to find those brown eyes again, but I snapped out of it quickly and it was Kyori. "Sorry, my daughter, needed to go to the bathroom again." I said standing up straight.

"No, it's my fault, I was just about to leave and I was looking at this letter I got in the mail today." He said smiling.

"What is it about?" Kyara asked, curious as always.

"Kyara, that's rude, say sorry!" I said looking at her.

"No, it's alright, an old friend of mine said to never keep secrets." He crouched down and smiled at her. "It's my mother, she was telling me about her trip to Florida, she's always wanted to go, and she did, she saidI'd was the most fun she's ever had."

"Fun! Mommy! Can we go to Florida! Can we, can we?" She said, jumping up and down.

"Maybe after you go to the bathroom!" I answered, smiling, pushing her into the bathroom door, I stood outside this time.

"She's adorable, how old is she?" He asked, leaning up against the wall.

"She's six. But she's not mine, exactly. She's adopted."

"Does she know?" He asks, eyes wide.

"Of course she does, I'm also one of those people who don't keep secrets from children." I answered smiling.

"But you are, aren't you?" He asked, giving me a soft stare, almost as if... I shook my head, and became angry with him.

"No! I keep nothing from my daughter." As soon as I finished my sentence, Kyara exited the bathroom. I picked her up, walked to our table, payed, and left.

"But mommy, what about the man? Why are we leaving?"

"He just said something that made mommy angry." As I put Kyara in the car, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't bother to look up. I closed the door, and ran to my door, as I slammed my door, I heard another close.I looked over to see his face, now angry.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because your annoying!"

End Chapter 3

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, this is just an update on my personal life and why I haven't been updating...

I'M SOSOSO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! UGH I FEEL HORRIBLE!

I have literally been drowned in a pile of projects, and homework, and even though I now am on Christmas Break(MERRY CHRISTMAS) I still have reviews for exams that I have to over.

Gingka: Well WriterGeek why didn't you update over the summer-huh?

WG: I honestly have no excuses for that, that is compiled of my own laziness.

Gingka: I was honestly kind of expecting meltdown or a whole pile of excuses, but whatever.

WG: I hate you sometimes.

But anyways, despite my crappy exam stuff, I PROMISE THAT I WILL GET AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS OF LOST GIRL PT.2 IN BEFORE THE END OF BREAK.  
>I was also planning on releasing another one shot form Fairy Tail, and FMA, and maybe even doing fanfictions from Movies and Books.<p>

Thank you guys for understanding.

~Much love from WriterGeek(you like my new username?)


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! I'M BACK-as promised. I've also updated my writing styles a bit, so these next chapters may go a bit slower.

Chapter one(of two updates)

Disclaimer:You know the drill

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Plans<p>

I ignored him on the drive home, I knew he was staring at me, but I was angry, and there was no way I was giving up this argument. I hated the fact that he even felt it was okay to say that, I don't hide things at all. But, deep, in the back of my mind, he was right. I was hiding something from Kyara, and I knew that now, was not the right time to voice it. I knew she would be rather interested in the fact that I have them, and she might actually have them too, but now was not, because she would not understand, and may even hurt herself. Kyori, may also be frightened, even though he said himself that I was hiding something, but he knew not what that was. I sighed as we pulled up into the driveway, I may as well, give up, he was right. I looked over at him when the car was off, he looked solemn, as if he'd made a mistake in what he said.

"It's aright, you were right, but for to be this young, she wouldn't understand it, and I will wait until she is old enough. If I tell her now, she may get hurt." He nodded, he still didn't know, and it seemed like he wanted to, but he wouldn't understand either, but rather hostile. "I won't tell you either, this is better kept between me and people that are close to me." He slumped his shoulders, and unbuckled his seat, he looked behind him, and Kyara was asleep, drooling, he chuckled at the sight.

"Your daughter seems to have had a tiring day. My guess this is her nap time anyways-am I right?" I nodded, and he got out of the car, quickly getting her out and carrying her to the door. I smiled at the sight of the two of them, it was a precious moment, like Kyara really had a father for these couple of moments. I shook my head quickly, erasing those thoughts, I got out of my car, and smiled at them as I walked to the door, unlocking it. My house was actually pretty big, despite the fact that it was just the two of us. Gingka had picked it out one day while we were just walking around, he wanted to have huge family get together's around the holidays, and have children who would have lots of friends and sleepovers and stuff like that. I put in offer on it as soon as it went on the market, it took a month for them to actually accept my offer, but they did, and I was grateful. Moving in was like going to a new country, you have no idea how big this house is.

Sadly smiling to myself I took Kyara out of Kyori's arms and took upstairs to her room. When I came down, Kyori was sitting on the couch just looking at everything, that's when he looked at one picture, he stood up and waked up to it. It was Gingka and I, I was in my prom dress, and Gingka in a suit and tie, arms around my waist. That was one of the last pictures I took with him, before, you know, that event. It hurt to see Gingka's smiling face though, he was such a precious person.

"Who's he? An ex-boyfriend?" Kyori asked, and I winced at the words-ex boyfriend. I shook my head as I took it down, I wasn't gonna lie, I just wouldn't tell him everything.

"No, he was my boyfriend, he's just passed, he tried to save me from an insane man." He shook his head, not exactly wanting to believe it. "He was shot, trying to protect me and his father. That's who came in the first day you were there, the tall man with the crazy red hair. That's his father."

"I'm sorry." He said, as I put the picture back up.

"It's alright, I'm not as hurt as much as I was when it first happened. I mean, it still hurts to even look at that picture sometimes, but I know he's okay. I just miss him. You know?"

"Yeah, not in the same way, but I understand." I gave him a confused look. "My girlfriend died a year ago, from cancer." I nodded, understanding.

"Would you like some tea? Coffee? Soda?" He looked amused when I said soda. "All of my friends who come visit normally have soda, so I have a stash of it. They're weird like that." As soon as I said that, there was a knock, I opened it to find Hikaru. Her eyes lit up when she say Kyori.

"Oooh, who's this? Is this guy your apprentice? You didn't tell me he was cute." I rolled my eyes as Hikaru sat at the breakfast bar. "You two should definitely go to the party together."

"What party?" Kyori had his eyebrow raised.

"This year, for Madoka's friend were celebrating his birthday, this is the first for him since he died." Hikaru answered as she now got a cherry soda out of my fridge.

"You mean Gingka?" He asked.

"Did he see your prom picture?" I nodded, and she groaned. "You should really take that down, he's gone Madoka, you should have fun at his party though, you need it, and Kyori should go with you, you two look good together."

"Ah, I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean if it's his birthday, would that even be a good idea?" Kyori seemed nervous, which was kind of funny, you could tell he didn't like intruding on such things.

"No, Hikaru's right, and plus all employees are invited, apprentice or not, and it would be nice if we went together. Like Hikaru said, have fun." I answered, sitting down across from her.

"Now the picture." She said slyly.

"Not happening." I answered cross my arms.

"Ah well, at least I tried." She said, finishing her soda.

* * *

><p>So... How'd I do? I know this is not really fast pace, but I'm trying, and I feel like this chapter is like an excuse for a chapter since I haven't updated in FOREVER! I promise that there will be something exciting, this one was more of an ease back into fanfictions. I do hope you guys enjoyed this though.<p> 


End file.
